15 OKTOBER
by Uchimaki Konoichi
Summary: Summary : sesuatu tidak selalu terlihat manis diawal Disclaimer : forget Rated : M Pair : HaeHyuk Genre : drama, romance, hurt/confort Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l
1. Chapter 1

Summary : sesuatu tidak selalu terlihat manis diawal

Disclaimer : forget

Rated : M

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : drama, romance, hurt/confort

Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa maksa, Typo(s) d.l.l

Don't like

Don't read

Enjoy

.

.

.

15 Oktober

.

.

.

Author POV

"Hyukkie, bisakah kau mengganti channelnya? Aku tidak suka!" titah Donghae sembari menyusu di salah satu nipple Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit kewalahan karenanya, kini mereka ada dalam posisi Donghae menindih tubuh Eunhyuk yang tengah terduduk melentang dengan baju Eunhyuk yang ditarik keatas dan Donghae seperti anak kecil menyusu disalah satu nipple Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Mau tidak mau ia harus menerima sikap manja kekasihnya ini. Memang inilah yang mereka lakukan jika memiliki waktu senggang dan dorm sedang sepi.

"memangnya kau tidak suka, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit menahan desahannya karena bukan hanya nipplenya saja dihisap oleh Donghae melainkan tangannya yang lain memelintir dan menarik-narik nipple Eunhyuk, membuat sensasi aneh di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk.

"untuk apa aku menyukai acara jelek ini?" ketus Donghae sembari meraih remote yang Eunhyuk genggam dan mematikan tv dan membanting remotenya, membuat Eunhyuk yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng menanggapi sikap manja kekasihnya.

"tapikan ini Episode Leeteuk hyung dengan Sora noona, Hae" terang Eunhyuk sembari menatap surai brunette Donghae yang tengah asik menyusu padanya. Sedikit berinisiatif mengelus surai tersebut guna memberikan kenyamanan bagi Donghae, walaupun dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Mengingat tubuh Donghae yang lebih berat darinya dan perlakuan Donghae yang membuatnya merintih dan sesekali mengeluarkan suara parau ataupun rintihan karena dengan jahilnya Donghae mengigit nipple Eunhyuk.

"itu hanya rekayasa saja!" keluh Donghae sembari mengganti posisinya dengan menghisap nipple Eunhyuk yang satunya. Dapat dilihat jika nipple Eunhyuk yang telah dihisap Donghae menjadi memerah disana dan terdapat beberpaa bekas gigitan yang ketara, Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang dan kembali memainkan nipple Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk melenguh karena perlakuan Donghae.

"ah..H-Hae sam-phai kaph-han kau m-melakukan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk mulai tidak beraturan karena kini bukan hanya nipple, tetapi tangan Donghae sudah masuk kedalam celah celana Eunhyuk dan menggenggam sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Dielusnya kejantanan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin melenguh. Apa yang sedang Donghae pikirkan? Apa ia tidak takut jika ada members lain yang akan melihatnya? Tetapi jawabannya tidak. Karena Donghae yakin, waktu yang ia pilih adalah tepat dan akan tetap seperti itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dengan cekatan Donghae menarik celana Eunhyuk beserta underwearnya membuat kejantanan Eunhyuk yang telah menegang dengan ujung yang memerah dan keluar cairan bening dari ujungnya. Membuat kesan tersendiri dalam pikiran Donghae, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang tidak ingin melihatnya karena itu sangat memalukkan, walaupun ini bukan kali pertama tetapi kesannya tetap saja sama. Canggung dan malu, dan itu membuatnya hanya mendongkakkan kepalanya keatas tanpa melihat apa yang kini Donghae lakukan, matanya tertutup ditambah dengan telapak tangannya yang menutup wajahnya yang tidak ingin terlalu pusing dengan sifat pemaksa Donghae.

Sedangkan Donghae dengan senangnya tengah menjilati kejantanan Eunhyuk dari pangkal menuju ujungnya, kembali kepangkal kemudian menuju ujungnya, bosan dengan itu Donghae segera menggenggam kejantanan Eunhyuk kemudian menarinya keatas dan memperlihatkan kedua skortum Eunhyuk, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Donghae segera menggulumnya dan sesekali menghisapnya ditambah dengan tempo kocokan tangannya pada kejantanan Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan akan reaksi yang memabukkan ini. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengerang, melenguh, mendesah. menyanyikan desahannya dalam erangan parau yang hanya Donghae yang mengetahuinya dan selamanya akan tetap Donghae saja yang tahu.

"ngh..H-Hae-ah..nnhh" erang Eunhyuk mengigit telapak tangannya guna meredam desahannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas sofa yang masih ia duduki. Tangan Donghae yang lain kini menggengam pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk kemudian mendorongnya membuat posisi lutut Eunhyuk tertekuk kemudian dilebarkan menjadi mengangkah, dan masih dengan bibir yang selalu menghisap dan sesekali menggigit skortum Eunhyuk, dan tempo kocokan yang berubah beraturan.

Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak kuat menerima rangsangan ini. Terlalu merangsang untuknya ingin rasanya untuk berteriak meminta lebih karena setiap hujaman Donghae memberikan kesan tersendiri oleh tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menolaknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sesungguhnya tanpa Eunhyuk katakanpun Donghae sudah mengetahuinya. Ya, dalam masalah ini Donghae akan selalu bisa membaca pikiran sang kekasih melalui mimik wajah Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae pasti tidak akan menurutinya karena ia tahu mengerjai kekasihnya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ini terasa lebih menyenangkan daripada kau hanya memikirkan anak kecil dan ikan yang berenang dipinggiran sunghai Han, begitu pinggir Donghae. Dengan jahilnya ia menekan-nekan ujung kejantanan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak sakit akibat ulah Donghae ditambah satu jari telah dimasukkan kedalam lubang rectum Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk semakin tidak nyaman.

"H-Hae h-hentikan" terang Eunhyuk menggeliat tak nyaman, berusaha menyingkirkan dirinya dari Donghae, Donghae yang mendengarkan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan menyeringai senang. Kini ia kulum kejantanan Eunhyuk kemudian mengigitnya kecil, menghisapnya, dan sesekali menjilatnya dalam kuluman, sedangkan Eunhyuk merasakan kejantanannya dalam sebuah kuluman yang lembab dengan sesuatu yang lunan menekan ujung kejantanannya sesekali menjilat pangkalnya. Membuat Eunhyuk tidak tahan untuk mengerang dan mendesah. Ini terlalu memabukkan apalagi dengan Donghae yang sesekali menarik kejantanannya seolah akan menelannya dengan tempo maju mundur yang berirama seperti gerak lurus berubah beraturan setiap aksinya.

Tangan Dongae yang lain tidak ia berikan kesempatan menganggur karena ia tahu setiap tubuh Hyukkienya adalah sebuah rangsangan dari dadanya yang tidak terlalu bidang, dengan perut dengan abs tidak terlalu ketara, paha yang sempurna, pinggul dan pantat yang sintal, tulang selangkangan yang indah dan jangan lupa kejantanan yang tidak begitu besar dan pas di dalam rongga mulut Donghae, dan Donghae bisa membayangkan bagaimana sempurnanya tubuh sang kekasih dengan diselimuti wajah yang manis, kulit putih susunya dan sifatnya yang baik hati karena selalu memberikan izin kepada Donghae untuk menyentuhnya. Itu hanya dipikiran Donghae, tentang selalu meberikan Donghae izin. Karena Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak suka dalam keadaan seperti ini, yang sungguh akan membuatnya kewalahan saat berjalan nantinya tetapi setiap melihat wajah Donghae yang memaksanya dengan wajah childishnya membuat Eunhyuk tak tega akan membuatnya menangis. Jadilah Eunhyuk mengizinkannya walaupun disisi lain Eunhyuk juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting yang melakukannya Donghae yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya dan sedikit tidaknya ia akan mengizinkan untuk menyentuhnya bahkan mencumbunya seperti ini.

Tangan kanan Donghae tengah sibuk meremah pantat Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya yang pada awalnya ia masukkan kedalam lubang rectum Eunhyuk beralih menjadi mengerjai nipple Eunhyuk yang awalnya sudah menenang kini menegang lagi.

Semua perlakuan Donghae yang sedemkian rupa tidak dapat Eunhyuk handel karena ia bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa mendesah jikalau dia merespon lain Donghae akan menjadi brutal karena ia tahu jika apa yang Donghae lakukan tidak suka diinterupsi ataupun dibantu. Dan ia akan melakukannya sendiri dan menyelesaikannya sendiri, sangat pemaksa tetapi cinta membuat Eunhyuk tidak keberatan dengan itu.

"h-hae a-aku..." Eunhyuk sudah tidak tahan dengan setiap rangsangan ini. Ia ingin mengeluarkan semua hasrat yang keluar akan tetapi sebelumnya ia ingin mendapat rangsangan lebih dari sang kekasih dan Donghae mengetahuinya dari kedutan-kedutan berarti dari kejantanan Eunhyuk yang menandakan jika Eunhyuk akan ejakulasi. Tapi Donghae tetaplah Donghae, jahil tetap akan menajdi jahil dengan wajah tidak berdosa, Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan semua rangsangannya dan menjauhkan dirnya dari Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mengerang kecewa, kejantanannya terasa sakit karena setelah Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya, tangannya segera mencengkram dengan agak kuat kejantanann Eunhyuk dengan ibu jarinya yang digunakan untuk menyumbat lubang orgasme Eunhyuk.

"H-Hae j-AKH-jeongmah ugh,,nhh..HAEE!" erang Eunhyuk menitikan air matanya karena rasa sakit dan nyeri menjadi satu diujung kenjantanannya dan cengkraman Donghae yang menginginkan Eunhyuk mengeluarkan semua cairan orgasmenya akan tetapi masalah ada pada ibu jari Donghae yang menutup akses orgasmenya dan itu sangat sakit membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau harus berteriak mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya kepada Donghae yang menurutnya tidak berperasaan.

"kau bilang agar aku berhenti. Aku sudah berhenti Hyukkie, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah polosnya akan tetapi berbeda dengan hatinya yang kini tengah menyeringai. Ia tahu jika Eunhyuk tidak pernah suka dan tidak akan suka dengan style sex Donghae yang menurut Eunhyuk adalah free style sex, berbeda dengan semua video yang Eunhyuk tonton selama ini. Dan membuat Eunhyuk akan selalu berpikir darimana Donghae belajar gaya yang akan selalu menyiksanya seperti ini. Jika Eunhyuk bisa mengetahuinya jika style sex Donghae adalah original miliknya, mungkin Donghae akan memberikan nama childish style karena setiap perlakuannya berasal dari mood Donghae, yang selalu berubah-ubah seperti anak kecil.

Bisa Donghae tebak jika Donghae mengikuti apa yang Eunhyuk katakan dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat, Eunhyuk akan menjadi sangat manis karena ingin meminta lebih bukan berasal dari tuturnya akan tetapi dari mimik wajah dan bahasa tubuhnya.

Beberama menit telah terlewatkan dan Donghae masih saja menggenggam dan mencengkram kejantanan Eunhyuk masih dengan ibu jarinya yang menutup akses orgasmenya. Ini membuat Eunhyuk tersiksa, jika Donghae tetap melakukan ini Eunhyuk akan menuntaskannya sendiri karena bersolo bukanlah hal yang buruk mengingat Eunhyuk seringmelakukannya sebelum Donghae yang memperkosanya di kamar mandi saat bersolo dan dari sanalah kedua insan ini mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing.

FLASH BACK

"ng..ah..ugh..nhh" erang Eunhyuk saat tangannya memijat dan mengkocok kejantannya yang tidak terlalu besar dihadapan closet di kamarnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah Eunhyuk masih dalam memberikan rangsangan kepada kejantanannya tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya dan tangannya yang kekar menggengam tangan Eunhyuk yang tengah mengocok kejantanannya membuat Eunhyuk tersentak. Ia juka merasakan deru nafas yang sangat hangan menerpa tengkuknya dan orang tersebut dengan seenaknya mengigit tengkuk Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk mendongkakkan kepalanya menyandar pada pundak sang pelaku yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Donghae, yang ia anggap sebagai teman di Super Junior. Tetapi tanpa Eunhyuk ketahu Donghae telah menggantikan tangannya dengan tangan Donghae sendiri dan masih memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher Eunhyuk, yang memang dari awal akal sehat Eunhyuk telah ia lupakan karena solo karirnya dan ditambah ia tidak sadar akan Donghae yang akan memperkosanya, memang ini agak tidak masuk akal mengingat ia seorang namja begitu pula dengan Donghae, tetapi memang setiap orang yang mengambil secara paksa dan tanpa persetujuan memang dianggap sebagai tindakan memperkosa.

Donghae yang merasa terganggu dengan kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang berusaha menginterupsi kegiatannya menarik ikat pinggang Eunhyuk yang terlepas sebatas pahanya yang putih dan Donghae segera menariknya kemudian mengikat kedua tangan Eunhyuk kebelakang membuat Eunhyuk yang sadar berusaha melepaskan dirinya

"H-HAE L-LEPASKAN A-APA YANG AK-AKH..UGH" Eunhyuk yang gugup akan Donghae tidak dapat melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan karena Donghae seger mebalikkan tubuhnya dengan posisi berdiri dan Donghae yang merendahkan tubuhnya dengan berjongkok menatap kejantanan Eunhyuk yang sudah menegang dengan ujung yang memerah dan dengan cairan bening yang relah keluar membuatnya sangat menggoda dimata Donghae, tanpa Eunhyuk sadari karena Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak mampu melawan ataupun melakukan sesuatu karena tubuhnya dalam keadaan terangsang berat. Melawan akan membuat kejantanannya sakit karena sedikit lagi ia akan orgasme dan Donghae melihat itu dari kejantanan Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut sendiri dihadapannya bergetar meminta Donghae menuntaskannya demi Eunhyuk, dan Donghae tersenyum manis akan hal itu. Ia segera memegang kedua pinggul sintal Eunhyuk yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya akan sesintal ini.

"kau selalu membuang-buangnya. Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku? Aku akan sangat senang jika kau memanggilku" gumam Donghae menatap kejantanan Eunhyuk penuh arti sedangkan Eunhyuk yang mendengarkan apa yang Donghae katakan hanya bersemu merah. Ia tak menyangka orang yang selama ini menjerat hatinya akan melakukan hal yang sejauh ini. Padahal awalnya Eunhyuk telah menyerah dengan perasaannya dan berniat akan memusnahkannya. Akan tetapi berbeda sekarang. Hatinya tengah berdebar-debar karena perlakuan Donghae. Jika saja Eunhyuk tidak dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini, Eunhyuk akan berontak sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan Donghae yang kini tengah mencium pucuk kejantanannya yang membuat sensasi aneh terasa dalam diri Eunhyuk. Sangat berbeda jika kau melaukukan solo. Mungkin karena tubuhmu sendiri yang melakukannya tetapi berbeda saat Donghae ditambah detak jantung yang tidak beraturan membuat Eunhyuk menjadi tidak bisa berkutik. Mau tidak mau, terima tidak terima Eunhyuk harus menerima jika ia akan diperkosa oleh Donghae.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Eunhyuk, ia segera melumat kejantanan Eunhyuk kemudian menggulumnya pelan. Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah, ya pasrah dan pasrahnya Eunhyuk sedikit mendapat kekecewaan dari Donghae, ia ingin Eunhyuknya yang meronta-ronta memintanya dan ia inginkan itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya sembari meremas rambutnya yang jelas dihiraukan Donghae

Donghae segera menghisap kuat kejantanan Eunhyuk, yang tidak begitu lama, Eunhyuk telah berorgasme karena memang dari awal Eunhyuk sudah terangsang bedat. Eunhyuk yang merasakan jika orgasme di dalam mulut Donghae menjadi merasa bersalah karena bagaimanapun cairan orgasme adalah hal yang menjijikkan sangat lengket dan yah kau tahu jika bau dan rasanya sedikit tidak enak menurut Eunhyuk. Tetapi berbeda dengan Donghae karena tanpa basa-basi lagi Donghae segera meneguknya habis dalam masih menggulum kejantanan Eunhyuk, membuat kejantanan Eunhyuk sedikit tertarik kedalam kerongkongan Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mendesah karena rasanya begitu asing dan memabukkan. Setelah meneguk habis cairan tersebut Donghae kembali mengecup puncut kejantanan Eunhyuk yang telah tertidur, semudian mulai bangkit dan mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan wajah Eunhyuk yang telah memerah.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada pelan sembari menyandarkan di pundak Donghae sembari menggenggam pundak Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya menyeringai senang tanpa membalas apa yang Eunhyuk tanyakan padanya. Ia berpikir tanpa ia katakan Eunhyuk pasti tahu apa arti dari perlakuannya. Tanpa harus meminta maafpun Donghae tahu Eunhyuk akan menikmatinya. Dengan sigap Donghae segera melepas baju Eunhyuk dengan melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia segera mnyerang dagu Eunhyuk yang mendongkak, dia hisap seperti menghisap kejantanan Eunhyuk kemudian tangannya yang main mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk dengan satu tangan menuju dinding dan menempelkannya setelah itu ia segera meremas pantat sintal Eunhyuk dan lututnya ia gunakan untuk mengangkangkan selangkangan Eunhyuk dan mengelus sesuatu yang kini kembali menegang disana. Tiga perlakuan memabukkan Eunhyuk, mengingat posisi Eunhyuk kini telah naked.

"nhh, ah..H-Hae-ugh,, ah" leluh Eunhyuk dengan tangannya yang bebas meremas rambut Donghae, ia tidak mungkin menolak ini karena ia kembali merasakan sensasi yang memabukkan. Dan ia tidak ingin Donghae menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan karena ia menginginkan lebih karena Donghae, tetapi berat rasanya untuk mengungkapkannya jika bukan Donghae yang menginginkkannya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah merelakan apabila dirinya dicumbu oleh namja kelahiran Mokpo ini.

Hisapan, jilatan, dan kuluman Donghae pada leher Eunhyuk kini telah menurun menuju dada Eunhyuk kemudian berakhir di nipple Eunhyuk yang menegang, lutut dan tangannya masih bekerja sama memberikan rangsangan dibagian bawah tubuh Eunhyuk dan biarkan mulutnya yang menghandel bagian atasnya. Seolah Donghae adalah anak balita yang kekurangan asi ia menghisap dengan begitu antusiasnya di nipple Eunhyuk, hisapan demi hisapan Eunhyuk rasakan begitu ambigu akan tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia menikmatinya. Akal sehatnya ia sudah buang entas kemana oleh Eunhyuk.

Merasakan jika kejantanan Eunhyuk kembali berkedut di lututnya Donghae menyeringai kemudian ia melepaskan sedikit celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang lebih besar dari Eunhyuk, dan itu tidak dapat Eunhyuk perhatikan karena ia masih mendongkakkan kepalanya. Hanya sedikit ia buka dan penampilan Donghae sangat berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae dengan tubuh yang masih terbalut dengan kain yang basah oleh keringat dan celana yang sedikit diturunkan guna memberi akses untuk kejantanannya keluar sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Memang tidak adil tetapi beginilah Donghae. Terlalu merepotkan untuk sekedar melepaskan bujumu karena menikmati hal didepanmu lebih penting dari itu. Kini Donghae memposisikan Eunhyuk yang mengangkang dihadapannya kemudian ia menarik kejantanan Eunhyuk keatas, memperlihatkan lubang rectumnya yang terlihat sempit dan menghisap-hisap membuat Donghae tidak tahan untuk tidak memasukinya.

Dengan sekali hentakan yang lumayan keras, kini kedua insan dengan status bukan kekasih telah bersatu, diiringi teriakan pilu dari Eunhyuk. Ia merasa lubangnya terasa dirobek dan terasa sangat penuh karena ada sesuatu yang menyumbat disana.

"HAEEE" teriakknya dengan sangat encang, mencengkram pundak Donghae dengan kepala yang masih mendongkak, sedikit perasaan kecewa karena kenapa ia begitu bodoh memberikan Donghae akses, walaupun bukan maksudnya untuk memberikan Donghae akses seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin Donghae menuntaskan hasratnya dan tidak berpikir akan kejadiannya akan sejauh ini. Ia menangis dan Donghae yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit tidak rela melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis seperti ini. Donghae kemudian menjilat sudut mata Eunhyuk yang keni menunduk dan mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau pada awalnya tidak menolak dan kini kau menangis dengan wajah seolah kau aku perkosa" terang Donghae yang memang dari awal mengerti apa yang Eunhyuk pikirkan walaupun hanya dengan pandangan mata. Dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar penuturan Donghae hanya mencengkram pundak Donghae semakin kuat. Dan ingatlah jika kejantanan Donghae masih tertanam di dalam rectum Eunhyuk, akan tetapi enggan bagi Donghae untuk menggerakkannya setelah melhat keadaan Eunhyuk yang seperti ini.

"a-aku h-hanya takut k-kau meng-menggunakanku untuk pelampiasanmu saja, Hae" terang Eunhyuk begitu lugu, sangat berbeda sekali dengan biasanya yang tahu segalanya dan begitu mesum. Tetapi dihadapan Donghae, Donghae baru pertama kali melihat Eunhyuk yang begitu mementingkan perasaannya dan ketakutan seperti ini. Ini membuat Donghae tersenyum sangat manis melebihi senyuman yang biasa ia keluarkan.

"aku pikir, tanpa aku katakan lagi kau sudah mengerti. ternyata tidak" terang Donghae menarik dagu Eunhyuk kemudian mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, Eunhyuk yang masih menangis membalas ciuman Donghae dengan sedikit ragu. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang Donghae maksud tetapi hatinya mendadak menghangat mendengar tutur Donghae yang menenangkan menurut hatinya. Pelan tapi pasti Donghae mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya, masih dengan menghisap bibir kissable Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang merasakannya tidak bisa menahan erangan maupun desahannya, akan tetapi ia tidak bebas untuk mengekspresikan semuanya karena bibirnya dibekap dengan bibir Donghae yang segera memasukkan lidahnya tadi. Donghae segera mengabsen berbagai materi yang terdapat didalam bibir Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk yang merasakannya hanya mendesah tertahan sembari mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Donghae. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan apapun. Persetan dengan waktu, persetan dengan ia hanya dimanfaatkan dan persetan dengan Donghae. Pikirannya masih menganggap apa yang Donghae lakukan dan Donghae katakan begitu ambigu akan tetapi berbeda dengan hati dan tubuhnya yang setia memberi rangsangan dan menginginkan lebih dari ini. Dan sepertinya Donghae selalu tahu itu.

Tangan Donghae yang semulanya menganggur kini kembali menghujamin pinggul dan pantat sintal Eunhyuk dengan remasan maupun elusan yang sungguh memabukkan.

Semakin lama, tempo permainan Donghae semakin cepat dan brutal dan itu semakin membuat kejantanann Eunhyuk tidak henti-hentinya untuk berorgasme. Bahkan Eunhyuk sendiripun bingung ini sudah orgasmenya yang keberapa kali karena di dalam pikirannya yang masih bercabang memikirkan tingkah Donghae dan kebodohannya karena menerima Donghae, disatu sisi ia senang karena ini Donghae, orang yang ia cintai tapi disisi lain ia kecewa karena tampa mengetahui perasaan Donghae yang sebenarnya. Apa Donghae memang mencintainya atau tidak. Apa Donghae melakukan ini hanya untuk pelampiasan atau memang dari hatinya menginginkan ini. Dan Eunhyuk masih tidak mengerti dengan hal itu.

Kaki Donghae yang lelah berdiri akibat bukan hanya beban tubuhnya saja tetapi juga Eunhyuk, ia memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi closet yang sudah ia tutup sebelumnya, dengan membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk membelakanginya, walaupun sempat ada erangan protes dari Eunhyuk karena Donghae melepaskan kejantannya, terlihat dari raut kekecewaan Eunhyuk dan erangan proters saat setelah Donghae selesai melumat bibir kissable Eunhyuk yang ternyata sangat manis dan lembut. Membuat Donghae ketagihan karenanya, setelah ia membalikkan posisi Eunhyuk dengan posisi memebelakanginya, awalnya ia berniat menjahili Eunhyuk dengan kembali meremas pantat sintal Eunhyuk dan melebarkan selangan Eunhyuk kemudian dalam satu kali hentakan kejantanann Donghae kembali tertana sempurna disana. Eunhyuk yang merasakan sekali hentakan tersebut berteriak dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir, sakit, panas, perih dan nyaman bercampur menjadi satu karena dalam sekali hentakan itupula Donghae mencapai prostat Eunhyuk yang membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan dan rangsangan lebih, terasa geli dan nyeri menjadi satu membuat Eunhyuk bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Pemikiran Eunhyuk yang bercabang dengan segala hipotesanya mendadak hilang dan brganti dengan warna putih dan Donghae. Ia tidak bisa mengerang lain sekarang selain Donghae. Seolah tujuan hidup Eunhyuk hanya untuk Donghae dan Donghaelah yang akan membuatnya hidup. Sepertinya Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah persetan dengan Donghae yang memperkosanya seperti ini. Disisi lain kini Donghae yang telah terduduk diatas closet tersebut memposisikan Eunhyuk diatasnya lebih tepat duduk dipangkuannya, dengan masih mengangkangkan selangkangan Eunhyuk dan bibirnya yang ditumpu pada pundak Eunhyuk sesekali menjilat dan mengigitnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Donghae dan erangan yang berarti lainnya.

Tangan Donghae yang mendapati kejantanan Eunhyuk yang terbengkalai segera mengambil alih dan kembali menghujaminya dengan sentuha-sentuhan yang berarti belaian, cengkraman, kocokan, dan sebagainya membuat Eunhyuk menjadi tidak tahan dan kembali berorgasme ditangan Donghae, akan tetapi cairan orgasmenya keluar dari ujungnya seperti lahar kemudian mengalir perlahan dari ujung menuju pangkalnya dan jungan tangan Donghae yang masih setia menggenggamnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ternyata Donghae yang melihatnya membuat kejantanannya juga berorgasme dan melebihi itu didalam tubuh orang yang ia cintai, Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasakan lubahnya bergetar akibat kedutan-kedutan berarti dari Donghae kembali mendesah dan mengerangkan nama Donghae, dan kejantanan mungilnya yang sudah tampak memerah akibat orgasme yang terlalu banyak melebihi biasanya kembali menegang.

"ngh, H-Hae ah, ugh..nhh" erangnya dengan nada rendah, serak, berat dan merangsang, membuat tempo naik tubuh kejantanan Donghae di dalam lubah Eunhyuk semakin brutal, Donghae menyukai erangan Eunhyuk, menyukai suara Eunhyuk dan menyukai semua dalam diri Eunhyuk yang sudah semuanya ia rasakan dan tidak ada rasa penasaran lagi dalam dirinya, membayangkan ia mencumbu tubuh sang kekasih sepihaknya dalam mimpi dan berakhir terjaga dengan selangkangan yang basah dan lengket. Dan ia mendapat kesimpulan jika Eunhyuk hati dan tubuhnya memanglah sangat sempurna, baik, memukau dan merangsang hanya dengan satu lekukan tubuh saja. Dan itu berlaku bagi Donghae yang memang sejah dari awal mereka bertemu menjadi Eunhyuksexsual hanya tertarik dengan Eunhyuk, tapi selalu melampiaskan dengan menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, karena kesal melihat Eunhyuk yang selalu memamerkan senyum bak malaikat dengan wajah yang menggoda.

Pada akhirnya Donghae melepas hasratnya dalam diri Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk yang masih akan mengeluarkan orgasmenya. Walaupun tidak ditahan oleh Donghae maupun disumbat dengan ibu jarinya. Eunhyuk masih merasakan sakit karena skortumnya yang sudah kehabisan sperma dan belum bisa memproduksi lagi. Benar-benar menyakitkan karena tak ada yang bisa kau keluarkan. Hingga cairang sperma terakhir Eunhyuk keluar bederta dengan beberapa bercak kemerahan yang Donghae ketahui itu darah. Donghae yang melihatnya membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya di dalam tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia masih menikmati kehangatan dan lembabnya lubang rectum Eunhyuk yang membuatnya nyaman, kejantanan Eunhyuk yang nyaman dirongga mulutnya, tubuh Eunhyuk yang nyaman dipelukannya dan yang teakhir lubang rectum Eunhyuk yang nyeman dimasukinya. Semua yang ada dalam diri Eunhyuk selalu membuatnya nyaman, walaupun beberapa orang mengatakan jika Eunhyuk adalah namja kekurangan gizi dan tidak bertubuh seperti Siwon, tapi Donghae tidak pernah memperdulikannya dan setia menjaga perasaannya yang suci hanya untuk Eunhyuk. Dan alasan terbesar Donghae karena ia mencintai semua dalam diri Eunhyuk, entah kenapa jika ia begitu dekat dengan Eunhyuk ia selalu ingin medapatkan lebih. Sampai dengan ia lost control saat tidak sengaja melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah bersolo seperti ini.

"H-Hae" panggil Eunhyuk dengan nada pelan, begitu pelan membuyarkan lamunan Donghae mengenai orang yang ada dihadpannya.

"hm?" tanya Donghae dengan sangat lembut sesekali mengelus pipi Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk sudah tida merasakan sakit dibagian kejantanannya karena Donghae yang melakukan sesuatu dengan kejananannya. Dengan cara membasuhkan sedikit air disana karena Donghae tahu jika syaraf kejantanan Eunhyuk begitu kuat mengang, dan Donghae tahu jika Eunhyuk pertama kali orgasme sebanyak ini.

"H-Hae, apa maksudmu?" tanya Eunhyuk mencengkram pundak Donghae yang masih terbalut dengan rajutan benang yang membentuk kain, Donghae yang merasakan cengkraman tersebut hanya menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan tajam, masih dengan tangan yang mengelus lembut pipi Eunhyuk.

"bukankah sudah ku bilang? Tanpa aku katakan kau pasti akan mengerti?" tanya Donghae dengan seringaian yang sangat membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin-semakin dan sangat tampan.

"tapi pada kenyataan aku tak mengerti dengan maksudmu. Aku berpikir kau hanya menggunakanku sebagai pelampiasanmu, Hae" jujur Eunhyuk kini mulai berbetar menahan tangis. Mengucapkan apa yang ia katakan adalah cambuk bagi dirinya karena ia juga tahu ia akan sakit mendengarnya. Apalagi sampai dengan ia yang merasakannya. Sungguh Eunhyuk tidak kuat menjadi pelampiasan seseorang yang begitu a cintai. Walaupun ia cintai tapi sebuah pelampiasan bukan bahasa yang ingin ia terima karena ia juga ingin dicintai bukan hanya sekedar mencintai saja

"jika dihadapanku ada sebuah pilihan bermain sex dengan yeoja-yeoja denga tubuh yang mereka anggap sempurna, atau memperkosamu? Menurutmu aku akan memilih yang mana?" tanya Donghae yang membuat pandangan Eunhyuk menjadi menunjukkan mimik yang tidak bisa diartikan. Bingung, kesal dan sebagainya. Membuat Eunhyuk yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Menandakan pada akhirnya ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Donghae. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan menjawab dengan

"kau akan melakukannya denga yeoja-yeoja yang bertubuh sempurna. Kenapa harus dengan ku? Banyak orang yang mengatakan jika aku hanya ikan teri yang seperti kekurangan gizi. Mereka selalu melontarkan kalimat itu. Jadi kenapa kau memilihku. Dan a-aku tahu jika kau tidak gay sepertiku. Kau tahu itu kan?" Eunhyuk melontarkan kalimat itu sembari tertawa miris dan menangis sedih. Hatinya begitu tersayat mendengar apa yang ia lontarkan sendiri, sedangkan Donghae? Ia hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan benci. Bukan itu yang mau ia dengar dari bibir kissable Eunhyuk, namja yang begitu ia cintai melebihi dirinya dan segalanya.

Dengan perasaan kesal ia mencubi pipi Eunhyuk yang membuat meringis sakit karena Donghae yang mencubitnya lumayan keras.

"tapi pada kenyataannya aku lebih memilih memperkosamu seperti ini! Aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi yang semuanya tahu. Bukan sebagai seorang teman tetapi sebagai seorang kekasih. Aku melakukan untuk membuat kau menjadi milikku selamanya. Dan masalah kau mencintaiku atau tidak itu bisa terjadi belakangan. Karena yang terpenting jika aku sudah memilikimu dan tidak akan kulepaskan kau" tegas Donghae menatap lurus kepada Eunhyuk, serius sangat serius, nada yang begitu serius membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarkannya menjadi bersemu dengan detak jantung yang berdebar-denar. Perasaan hanyat menjalar dalam lubuh jiwanya. Mendengar penuturan panjang Donghae yang sedikit ambigu baginya akan tetapi tetap membuat perasaannya berdebar seperti ini. Ia senang mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya jika perasaannya akan diterima seperti ini. Walaupun kesan pertama dan cara Donghae yang begitu brengsek tapi mendengar apa yang Donghae katakan membuat perasaan ini menjadi berbeda.

"Lee Hyukjae. Be my mine? For my body and my seol. Because my life are just for you" tanya Donghae dengan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk, menggenggamnya dengan sangat hangat bagi Eunhyuk, sedangkan Eunhyuk yang merasa semakin gugup hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburan kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya. Sungguh, Eunhyuk bukanlah namja yang feminine, ia adalah namja yang mempesona dengan pesona manlynya. Tapi jika berada di dekat Donghae semua itu lenyap adanya. Dan membuat Donghae tersenyum sangat mempesona. Tangan Donghae masih setia menggengam kedua tangan Eunhyuk. Dan masih fokus pada satu objek yaitu Eunhyuk yang menunduk. Mereka mungkin telah melupakan posisi mereka, yaitu Eunhyuk yang duduk di atas pangkuan Donghae dengan kejantanan Donghae yang masih tertanam di dalam lubang Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk yang tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya karena Donghae tidak bergerak jadi Eunhyuk bisa beradap tasi walaupun masih merasa ada sesuatu yang memenuhi dirinya.

"Hyukkie, jawab pertanyaanku. Aku akan selalu menunggunya" terang Donghae mengecup punggung tangan Eunhyuk yang masih ia denggam, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia senang, sangat senang tetapi ia masih tidak terima dengan cara Donghae yang membuatnya menjadi milik Donghae. Haruskan Donghae mengambil kesempatan saat ia tidak bisa melawan?

"tidak semudah itu hae" terang Eunhyuk dengan nada sangat pelan, dan membuat raut wajah Donghae berubah sendu. Ia masih saja mengecup punggung tangan Eunhyuk dan mengucapkan setiap permohonannya membuat Eunhyuk tertawa geli.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Donghae dengan sarkastik, dengan wajah yang ditekuk

"aniya, aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta denganmu. Dengan namja mesum seperti ini. Wajahmu yang polos membuat mereka salah mengartikanmu sebagai namja polos dan lugu. Ternyata mereka salah besar dengan hal itu" terang Eunhyuk tersenyum sangat manis kini. Ia mencangkup pipi Donghae kemudian mencium puncuk kepala Donghae, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang begitu sangat-sangat dan sangat. Sedangkan Donghae yang nendengarnya tersenyum selayaknya anak kecil dan membuat Eunhyuk harus tersenyum makhlum jika memang benar kekasihnya kini memang seorang anak kecil yang terlihat polos dengan segala kemesumannya. Tidak maslah bagi Eunhyuk dan menyenangkan bagi Donghae. Mereka yakin hubungan mereka kini hubungan yang akan berlangsung lama bahkan abadi, karena tidak ada toples yang tidak memiliki tutup, tidak akan ada pedagang yang tidak memiliki pembeli dan yang terpenting tidak ada Lee Donghae jika tidak dilengkapi Lee Hyukjae-Eunhyuk. Yang akan selalu saling membutuhkan dan melengkapi satu sama lain dengan cinta, perasaan, keberadaan, kemunikasi dan sex.

"kini kau milikku Lee Hyukjae" terang Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk, kemudian mengelus punggung halus Eunhyuk dan menepuknya sayang. Begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk yang membalas pelukan Donghae.

"saranghae na ancovy" terang Donghae membenampakan wajahnya pada tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"nado saranghae my prince" balas Eunhyuk sembari tersenyum sangat manis dalam dekapan Donghae.

FLASH BACK OF

"H-Hae lepaskan!" seru Eunhyuk sembari menarik rambut Donghae dengan sedikit kasar karena kesakitan. Dan Donghae yang mendapatinya segera menggulum kejantanan Eunhyuk kedalam rongga mulutnya dan menerima semua cairan orgasme Eunhyuk yang menurutnya lebih banyak dari beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Donghae suka ini.

"ah..H-Hae" erang Eunhyuk dengan nada yang begitu menggoda. Ia merasa lebih baik saat setelah orgasme. Memang ini adalah hal yang sering mereka lakukan. Saat di dorm sepi dan hanya ada mereka dan mereka akan menggunakan waktu ini dengan sangat baik, bukan berarti saat ada members lain mereka tidak bisa melakukan sex, mereka akan selalu melakukannya dimana Donghae mau, dan alasan mereka sering pergi hangout kedua bukan sekedar untuk melepas penat juga melepas hasrat dan pelakunya adalah Lee Donghae.

"chagy, kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba membuat Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya kebingungan.

"15 Okto-ups Hae" terang Eunhyuk sembari menutup bibirnya. Menatap Donghae takut tetapi berebeda dengan Donghae yang hanya dengan menatapnya dengan pandangan childishnya.

"Hyukkie, nae baby. Kadoku?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum yang menawan. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan tangannya yang kembali menggengam kejantanan Eunhyuk. Dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram kerah kemeja putih Eunhyuk yang tipis. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui apa yang Donghae inginkan hanya menunduk kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau bisa menikmati hadiahmu Hae" terang Eunhyuk pelan dan membuat senyuman Donghae semakin mengembang

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

AN : ancur lebur, ini aku buat ngebut dari pagi. Maaf jika ini jelek. Tapi aku juga ingin memperingati hari ulang tahun Appaku Lee Donghae, hehe. Juga ulang tahunku jahahaha. Oh iya aku lupa. Untuk yang NEED YOUR HELP itu aku gunakan untuk menyimpulkan sifat-sifat Donghae. Demi terselesaikannya Fanfic ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers

Dan untuk yang mengomentari saya di NEED YOUR HELP, saya tidak perlu mengatakan namanya. Saya sudah mencari forum untuk membahas Eunhae/Haehyuk tetapi sayangnya tidak ada. Saya juga sedih karena tidak ada forumnya. Setidaknya sesampah-sampahnya fanfic saya. Saya bersyukur masih anda perhatikan. Saya tahu bukan buruk maksud anda. Tapi penekanan sampahnya membuat itu terkesan jelek.

Dan yang terakhir saya berterimakasih kepada partisipan karena telah memberikan apa yang saya butuhkan. Dan semoga yang sudah mereview di NEED YOUR HELP tidak kecewa dengan fanfic saya yang begitu banyak kekurangan seperti ini. Maaf karena saya tidak bisa membuat ini lebih baik. Maafkan saya. Saya mohon maaf atas kesalahan dan kekurangan saya untuk fanfic ini.

Terimakasih.

Author : gua tadi renang, minum air banyak banget. Jadi sampai sekarang kerongkongan gua sakit.#innocent face + poker face

Donghae : hadeh, kenapa ga dilanjutin sih Tom? Biar dua kali gua dapat do 'this' and 'that' dengan nae baby Hyukkie#mupeng

Kyuhyun : sumpah, ngesex tempatnya ga elite. Masa toilet? Muahahaha#ketawa edan

Sungmin : kaya loe pernah NCan aja?

Kyuhyun : hyung! Mengapa kau seperti itu~*mewek

Shindong : hadeh, eh Tom, ulangtahun loe ye?

Author : kapan?#bego

Oh ya, 15 oktober. 15 oktober 15 tahun. Keren kan?

Eunhyuk : ngapa sama kaya ultah bebeb gua?#esmoyong, ga sudi sifat siTom sama kaya Donghae.

Ryeowook : parah ini Fanfic kita-kita kaga diadaain

Siwon : nama gua Cuma namja 1x. 1X. SATU KALI, gua sedih~#mewek

All(-Siwon) : malu sama Won, malu sama bibir loe yang selalu monyong

Kibum : malu Won sama singa loe

Yesung : malu sama ddangkoma gua

Leeteuk : malu sama kuda loe Won!

Kangin : Eunhyuk berterimakasihlah pada si Tom. Loe udah dikasih BOTTOM, banyak keliatan LA GUA, KAGA ADA! GUA GA PERNAH NCAN SAMA LEETEUKKIE HYUNG~ ckckck,

Author : eh gua childish?#ga perduliin Kangin yang meringis menratapi nasib

All(-Author) : LOE CHILDISH BANGET!

Author : gua manja?

All(-Author) : MANJA GILAK!

Author : gua cengeng?

Leeteuk : loe nendang tembok aja nangis

Author : jangan buka kartu bodoh~#getok Leeteuk

Heechul : udah ah. Minta flame sono, review juga boleh, gua udah ngantuk

Author : gua mesum?#nanya lagi

All(-Author) : IYA! BANGETTTTTTTTT

Hangeng : udah ah, minta review, mau tidur neh

Zhoury : #udah tepar

Eunhyuk : gua males ngomong

Udah ah bubar.

Author : ya udah. Selamat ulang tahu yang ke 26 buat Lee Donghae dan ke 15 buat aku. Dan aku harap Tuhan selalu melindungi kita dan Tuhan selalu ada untuk kita. Dan juga SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN UNTUK SETIAP ORANG YANG BERTANGGAL LAHIRKAN DI 15 OKTOBER

See you next fic~ :D


	2. BALAS REVIEW YUK :D

Balas review yuk. Maaf kalau lama saya terlantarkan reviewnya ToT

Sumpah, bulan ini banyak sekali tugas yang menumpuk. Oke Kita mulai cap cay oke, terus fuyung hay mantap~#kepala Tom dilempar kaleng

Yang pertama dari amandhharu0522

amandhharu0522 :

Kyaaa..  
Kaget pas di awal Hae yang nyusu(?) sama Hyuk...  
Kirain Hae anaknya si Hyukkie..  
Ehe ternyata..

Eiyeeee, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN buat LEE DONGHAE dan DEVI ANDAYANI *nyontek aka BUYUNG*nyontek aka TOM ...  
Wahhh, barengan yah.. pasti dulu mamanya maksa yah buat ngelahirin kamuh harus tanggal 15 Oktober biar samaan kaya Hae.. #nahloh

Author :

Saya juga kaget pas pertama itu ide neplok kepala saya. Karena saya kurang percaya sama survei yang mengatakan jika pria lebih dari 9 kali memikirkan hal yang berbau pervert. Ya, karena saya juga lebih dari yang survei tahu pervertnya. Jahahaha#ditendang semuanya*ga nyambung pula

Hae bukan anaknya Hyukkie, kalau gitu apanya siapa? Masa Aiden Lee? Kan ga mungkin banget ==*depat debus

Ternyata apa? Apa? Kasih tahu lah~*mupeng

Makasih, makasih, tapi kadonya mana? Mana kadonya?#histeris-oke lupakan

Ia ibu saya bukannya maksa, tapi malah lembat lagi 15 hari buat ngelahirin saya. Maka dari itu saya jadi anak yang males*alah

Makasi reviewnya ya, semoga terhibur dengan cerita yang lainnya. Kritik dan saran selalu diterima :D

.

Oke yang pertama udah, next

Dari Mara997 :

.o.m.g  
jeongmal daebak, i like it, meski ad bbrapa kta yg salah cma dkit kok, tp kan namanya jg bljar, itu biasa, disamping itu ff x yadong mengharukan jga, ara ampe nangis, jgn marah yah ama rv ara, ara cman jujur, bgi ara ksalhan itu awal dri kbrhasilan,hahay nggk nyambung  
oya slam knal jga yah, ara jga nunggu next ff buatan kmu,  
keep writing and always fighting,hehe

Author :

Omaigat masa?

Aduh ini bukan apa-apa dibanding milik yang lain, ini jelek, jelek banget malah~

Iya, maafkan saya atas segala typos yang tercipta. Salahkan tangan saya oke! Salahkan dia!

Yadong? Mengharukan? Rasanya seperti apa?

Sampai nangis pula? O,oa beneran! Salahkan tangan dan otak saya yang pitak ini karena menciptakan fanfic ini. Salahkan dia!#histeris

Saya ga marah kok sama Ara, Ara ya Ara hehehe

Salam senal juga, eh ffku jangan ditunggu nanti bosen sendiri nunggunya~

Tapi makasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Ini sangat bermanfaat

Silahkan nikmati fic yang lainnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D

.

Oke, semangat, next review

Dari 2h :

Hbd thor. Nice ff

Author :

GPU~ makasih ya, nice tumit you, tumitmu bagus~#ngek?

.

Next review

Dari myfishychovy :

author ultah jg ya...happy bday yaaa...tiap ultah bkalan truz ingat bg ikan donk...  
Ff nya keren termasuk nc nya...tp itu kyk kt si evil,bkn tmpt nc annya yg ga elite,ms blg cintanya jg di toilet itu br yg ga elite...yah yg penting haehyuk ttp jadian jd ga papa deh  
ditunggu karya2 selanjutnya

Author :

Iya aku juga ultah XD, iya sama-sama tapi hadiahnya mana O.O"

Hehe, masa ya? Palingan hanya ingat sama si ikan doang#dijorokin ke empang sama Donghae

Ga keren, aneh kok. NCnya dikit. Saya mau yang 20.000 word isinya NC semua, PWP pula. Anjer, coba kaliin berapa kali saya harus ke kamar mandi. Hahahaha*lupakan

Kaya evil? Kaya aku? Apa kaya di Kyu?*innocent

You know Donghae lah~, terlalu malas, lebih baik nikmati apa yang ada di depannya. Bahkan untuk buka bajupun dia malas untuk membukanya. Jahahaha.

Biar lebih nambah kesan memperkosanya. Kan keren~#nyengir

Haehyuk tetep jadian kok, oke aku juga nunggu reviewmu

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Semoga cerita lain tidak mengecewakan :D

.

Oke lanjut review selanjutnya. Suer udah kaya ngapain aja ini :D

Dari kyu501lover :

what? yg nulis ni ff umurnya baru 15thn? padahal aku bacanya sampe kipas", HOT bgt. aku setuju ma Kyu, masa' pertama kali NC di kamar mandi, kurang elit ah #ketawa evil brg kyu  
met ultah buat donghae moga makin cakep n sll sayang ma hyukkie. kebetulan aku juga baru ultah kmn. hahaha. met ultah juga buat author moga makin yadong #dihajar author  
peace

Author :

What, yang baca memangnya umurnya berapa?*shock

Aku baru 15 tahun. Tapi yadongku dari kecil~, bahkan semasa eSDe terdahulu aku teryadong diantara semua anak~ :D*senyum innocent

Dulu waktu temen-temenku pada main, aku malah ikutin buka rok temen-temen perempuanku bersama dengan teman-teman laki-lakinya. Selalu ikut mengintip CD mereka#bah. Bahkan selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata "ajaib" XD.#buka kartu sendiri

Jangan mengikuti bisikan setan oke? :D#Kyu datang, bawa ember. Terus masukin kepala Tom ke ember, 'katanya biar adem' ==

Sama-sama, aku akan selalu sayang sama eommaku~#di jorokin Donghae lagi ToT

Iya, aku ga bawa hadiah maaf ya~

Oke, aku juga berharap semakin yadong. Buahahahaha

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. :D

.

Aduh mataku kelilipan buku, oke next

Dari nurul. :

Aigoo sepanjang ini? isinya nc smua?  
Omaygaaat, aku syuka! Kkkk daebbak bgt deh.

Author :

Ini ngga panjang kok, memang ini PWP, hehehe

Memangnya tidak pernah membaca ff seperti ini sebelumnya? Jujur dahulu banyak sekali ff seperti ini. Tapi kebanyakan dihapus sekarang ToT

Jangan suka ini masih sangat kurang.

Oke makasih atas perhatiannya :D

.

Hm, next

Ada dari nyukkunyuk :

huaaa oh-my-not-so-innocent hyukkie..  
gyaa donghae dasar kau ikan mesum!..  
*ikutan ketwa evil bareng kyu  
ckckck bener-bener gak elit *ditendang hae

HBD author-nim, all the best for you XDD

Author :

Namanya kunyuk-kunyuk sekali~#debuak

Donghae emang mesum, dia mesum! Dia sangat mesum dan aku senang dia mesum hanya dengan Hyukkie eomma~. Huaaaa appa kau mesyummmmm. Eh? Tapi mesyum itu bahan peleda a.k.a petasan ==

Kyuhyun kayanya bangga banget punya banyak pengikut ya? ==

Sama-sama tapi kadonya mana? Mana kadonya ToT#di sampar sapu

Thanks, terimakasih atas perhatiannya :D semoga ff yang lain bisa menghibur juga nde?

.

Hadeh, mataku sakit~ oke next :D

Dari Tukang kritik :

Kalau menurut kamu fanfic kamu itu abal, OOC, typo, dll, ngapain dipublish?

Author :

Karena biar orang kaya kamu punya kerjaan, kalau aku ga ngasi warning kaya gitu kan nanti kamu ga punya kerjaan :P

.

Oke selanjutnya ^^

Ada dari stella :

happy birthday to u... bkin lagi crtnya... :)

Author :

Happy birth day for me ^^, aku sudah publish beberapa cerita sudah dibaca? :D

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya ya :)

.

Oke ini dari seseorang, *yaiyalah. ==

Dari Meyla Rahma :

Chingu, FF.x keren, ,  
mey sukka, mian klo mey ga review di Nedd You Help kammuh, ,,  
for all mey suka.  
kata2.x teratur dan simple.  
walau masih ada beberapa kekurangan, kayak typos yg bnyak dan bebrapa penggunaan kata yg terlalu bertele-tele.  
ittu sdikit mengganggu alur nie FF,  
pdahal bagus looh, tppie jtuh.x cma gra2 typos, ,  
tpi mey maklum kogh, krna ga smua org bisa nerapin kta 'teliti' #termasuk mey

but for all, tetep semangatnya buat ngebikin FF-FF HaeHyuk dan meramaikan FFn dengan ribuan FF HaeHyuk #plak.  
sekian dari saiia dan terima kasih #plak  
FIGHTHING Chingu, ,  
_

Author :

Masih banyak yang lebih keren dari ini, nado chingu~

Saya sudah senang jika anda membaca ini. Terimakasih. Tidak apa-apa. Toh juga udah lewat :P

Simple sama A-cha? Atau Simple sama Opera#apaan gua?

Nah itutuh masalahnya. Makasih atas kritiknya saya membutuhkan ini :D

Hu'um#manggut-manggut

Hahaha oke, terimakasih atas perhatian nado chingu.

Sama-sama

Oke chingu

.

Hm, ada beberapa lagi, tapi masih semangat :D oke lanjut

Ada dari Rianti-Haehyuk Fishy :

Wahh NC !  
Kado'a berupa NC,,,kkke

Author :

Wah aku ga dapat kado.

Iya kadonya NC tapi ultah Donghae yang beneran juga NC ga ya dari Hyukkie?*galau #deplak

Terimakasih atas partisipasinya :D

.

Dan yang terakhir #back sound : opening spy

Tetteretteret~

Naega saranghan SPY#debuak

Oke ada dari Aryadhana :

Arrgghhh! xD /mimisan akut/  
aku suka ! Hyukkie jg bikin aku mau nyerang /plak/

keep writing, kalo bisa HaeHyuk lagi :P

Author :

Eh eh kenapa #kabur

Mau nyerang siapa?*sok innocent kekeke

Oke, aku punya ff baru dan itu haehyuk

Tapi terimakasih atas partisipasinya. Ini berarti :D

.

Oke semuanya sudah mendapat balasan review, semoga dicerita selanjutnya bisa dinikmati lagi. Thanks so much for all atention :D

See you next fic ^^~


End file.
